dreamkaleidoscopefandomcom-20200214-history
Numberjacks kaleidoscope (CER Two Junior)
The page you are seeing is a article about the kaleidoscope promo for Numberjacks airing on CER Two Junior (the preschool channel from CER Two Digital Networks) every day featuring the moving pictures and video clips for each character one at a time in a kaleidoscope-styled nature and handwriting-looking font at the center of the screen along with various kaleidoscope views (4-mirrored, 8-mirrored, and 12-mirrored) for each character and unlike other CER Two Junior program promos, due to the kaleidoscope nature of this promo, it is devoid of a voiceover or the character voices from the show where a sitar/indian-styled instrumental rendition of the 2007 Numberjacks theme song is played in the background, but with only the opening and main notes of the theme song repeating 5 times (for version 1) and 2 times (for versions 2 and 3) on this kaleidoscope promo. Gallery Version 1 numberjackskaleidoscope1.png|Start of a promo (zooming/moving cartoon clouds) numberjackskaleidoscope2.png|Start of a kaleidoscope numberjackskaleidoscope3.png|Zero going up numberjackskaleidoscope4.png|Zero twirls around and drops down numberjackskaleidoscope5.png|One twirls around in figure 8 numberjackskaleidoscope6.png|One going up and drops down numberjackskaleidoscope7.png|Two going up and spins around numberjackskaleidoscope8.png|Two drops down numberjackskaleidoscope9.png|Three twirls around and going up numberjackskaleidoscope10.png|Three spins around and drops down numberjackskaleidoscope11.png|Four going up and drops down numberjackskaleidoscope12.png|Four spins around (going up slowly) and drops down again numberjackskaleidoscope13.png|Five going up and twirls around numberjackskaleidoscope14.png|Five drops down and spins around numberjackskaleidoscope15.png|Six going up and spins around numberjackskaleidoscope16.png|Six twirls around and drops down numberjackskaleidoscope17.png|Seven going up numberjackskaleidoscope18.png|Seven spins around and drops down numberjackskaleidoscope19.png|Eight spins around (transition from Seven to Eight) numberjackskaleidoscope20.png|Eight drops down numberjackskaleidoscope21.png|Eight going up and drops down again numberjackskaleidoscope22.png|Nine going up numberjackskaleidoscope23.png|Nine spins around and drops down numberjackskaleidoscope24.png|End of a promo (CER Two Junior promo tag) Version 2 numberjackskaleidoscope1.png|Start of a promo (zooming/moving cartoon clouds) numberjackskaleidoscope2a.png|Start of a kaleidoscope numberjackskaleidoscope3a.png|Three going up numberjackskaleidoscope4a.png|Three twirls around and drops down numberjackskaleidoscope5a.png|Four twirls around in figure 8 numberjackskaleidoscope6a.png|Four going up and drops down numberjackskaleidoscope7a.png|Five going up numberjackskaleidoscope8a.png|Five spins around and drops down numberjackskaleidoscope9a.png|Zero spins around (transition from Five to Zero) numberjackskaleidoscope10a.png|Zero drops down numberjackskaleidoscope11a.png|Zero going up and drops down again numberjackskaleidoscope12a.png|Six going up numberjackskaleidoscope13a.png|Six spins around and drops down numberjackskaleidoscope24.png|End of a promo (CER Two Junior promo tag) Version 3 numberjackskaleidoscope1b.png|Start of a promo (zooming/moving cartoon clouds; short) numberjackskaleidoscope3a.png|Three going up numberjackskaleidoscope4a.png|Three twirls around and drops down numberjackskaleidoscope5a.png|Four twirls around in figure 8 numberjackskaleidoscope6a.png|Four going up and drops down numberjackskaleidoscope12a.png|Six going up numberjackskaleidoscope13a.png|Six spins around and drops down numberjackskaleidoscope24.png|End of a promo (CER Two Junior promo tag) Character pictures The characters (only one at a time) featured on the Numberjacks kaleidoscope promo are: Version 1 FotoFlexer Photo Zero.png|Zero FotoFlexer Photo One2.png|One FotoFlexer Photo Two.png|Two FotoFlexer Photo Three.png|Three FotoFlexer Photo Four.png|Four FotoFlexer Photo Five.png|Five FotoFlexer Photo Six.png|Six FotoFlexer Photo Seven.png|Seven FotoFlexer Photo Eight.png|Eight FotoFlexer Photo Nine.png|Nine Version 2 FotoFlexer Photo Three.png|Three FotoFlexer Photo Four.png|Four FotoFlexer Photo Five.png|Five FotoFlexer Photo Zero.png|Zero FotoFlexer Photo Six.png|Six Version 3 FotoFlexer Photo Three.png|Three FotoFlexer Photo Four.png|Four FotoFlexer Photo Six.png|Six Video File:CER Two Junior Numberjacks kaleidoscope promo|Video of a kaleidoscope promo Category:Kaleidoscope promos Category:CER Two Category:CER2 Junior Category:Cartoon promos Category:Promotions